Who Would Of Thought
by alwayzurbaby142
Summary: ok this about Hermione and Draco falling 4 each other! hope that u enjoy and plz review


Chapter 1

The Train Ride

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were riding on the Hogwarts Express to their sixth year at Hogwarts. They all had a really bad summer vocation, but they wouldn't tell each other about it. Their summer vocations were replaying in their minds. And there was quiet for about 10 minutes.

(Harry's point of view)

Should I tell Hermione and Ron about my summer vocation? What would they say if I told them that I tried to kill myself 5 times, that I almost murder Dudley, my cousin? How would they take that? The Dursley's pissed me off really bad! This time they remembered my birthday, they were being nice to me. At 3pm they told me to go to my room, and told me to be quiet. Well around 7pm they called him down. When I got down stairs, everyone that I hated the most in the muggle world was there. That pissed me off, Dudley and his friends tried to jump me. So I tried to kill him but my uncle stopped me, then I took off! I went and got all of my school stuff and other stuff that I would need. And now I'm here on my way to my school, Hogwarts.

(Ron's point of view)  
  
Wow ...... my mum's lost it and my dad. All that they have been doing it screaming at each other about Fred and George quitting school and starting their gone joke shop! Since they don't have Fred and George to punish Ginny and I gets in trouble about every little thing that we do wrong. I don't know what's going to happen to us leaving in that house. Our parents have been trying to hide their hatred from Ginny and I but we know that they hate each other at the moment... and we heard them every night screaming and cussing at each other.... I don't know how long its going to last! I think that me dads going to end up walking out on us. And he'll be gone forever! Should I tell Harry and Hermione about the whole thing?  
  
(Hermione's point of view)  
  
I hate him! I wish that he'll die! I can't believe that he would do that to her and me I thought that he love us! I guess not. I can't believe that I found my mom in the bath tube covered in blood. She had her arms and legs tied up in rope, she has been stabbed 3 times in the stomach, and her throat was cut! I ran out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, I had tears everywhere! I was going to call the police with my phone. When I got into my bedroom I stopped and then I fell onto the floor and I couldn't get up. I fell because there was a knife in the middle of my bedroom floor with my mother's blood everywhere on it. It had dripped on my rug. Just then my lights went out, my bedroom door slammed shut, I heard footsteps moving towards me then the lights came back on. I saw my mother's killer, he was ..... was my dad! I knew that he had done it because he was covered with blood! I couldn't move, I was in to much shock! He came over and pick me and put me on my bed, and said, "my Mi, you've gotten really sexy over the years.... Just work with me don't tell anyone bout our nights together or I'll kill like I killed your mother!" then he started to undress me, I want to kick him in the balls but I didn't want to die. After I was naked he undressed himself and had his penis enter my secret place. Every night he raped me. Then it was time to come back to school, he tried to keep me there, so I ran away in the night.... And now I'm here.  
  
(Back to the story)  
  
Hermione broke the silents by breaking down in tears. Harry and Ron went and sat down next to her to try to find out why she was crying.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked quietly as he puts his arm around her.  
  
"Mi, are you alright?" Harry asked as he took her hand into his.  
  
"Um.....well...... "Hermione started to answer as she tried to figure how to tell them. But she told them everything about what happened during summer vocation.  
  
"Bloody hell, are you ok?" Ron asked  
  
"yeah I'm fine, I guess" she responded as Harry sat in his seat quietly.  
  
"That bastard, I'm going to fucking kill him! He doesn't deserve to live after what he has done to u Mi! I'm going to make him wish that he wasn't ever born!" Harry screamed and then started to laugh as he was plotting her dads death in his mind.  
  
"I don't want the whole school to know about my summer vocation. Harry don't, its not a big deal. A lot of girls get raped. And plus he told me if I was to tell someone then he would kill me like how he killed my mom" Hermione cried.  
  
"ok Mi I won't do anything to him yet, but you'll later on when your out of that house. And I'm sorry for screaming that I'll quiet down 4 u." Harry whispered to Hermione .  
  
Just then they heard the loud speaker say," may all of the prefects come to the head compartment at this time."  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped up and left Harry in the compartment alone.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting for Ron and Hermione before she started to talk to the rest of the prefects.  
  
(Hermiones point of view)  
  
"Hello, this is going to be different from any other school year. I'm going to pair u up with a partner." I was at the end on the list "Hermione Granger and Draco Molfay. Our new headboy and girl for next year is are going Mrs. Granger and Mr. Molfay. Everyone else may leave." PMG said  
  
Hermione groaned to herself.  
  
"You two will have to live with each other, sit with each other in class and in the great hall. You must work together at all times and u must get along every second your together. Am I clear? The professor asked .  
  
"Yes "Hermione and Draco groaned together.  
  
"Then that will be all. Good day" PMG said and left

A/N ok this is the first fanfic that i wrote.... plz gave me sum ideas to put on what u want to happen next. and plz tell me what u liked and didn't like so that ill know 4 the future thnxz hope u enjoyed it and ill update as soon as possible


End file.
